


Steve Rogers Gets Sunburn

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Tower And A School In New York [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Like so much, M/M, as in he sunburns, its great, just trust me, steve is an actual idiot, steve is the whitest white boy to ever live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky opened the instagram app.</p>
<p>“No.” Steve said burying his face into Bucky’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Oh yes.” Bucky grinned as he snapped a picture and posted it.</p>
<p>“Do I even want to know the caption?” Steve said as he buried his face into a pillow</p>
<p>Bucky read dramatically from his phone, “Captain America, a white boy who thinks he’s too much of a super soldier for sunscreen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the avengers had finished dealing with some giant lizards in Arizona they decided to go swimming. It had been Natasha's idea. "Nat, we are a bunch of white people. This is a terrible idea." Bucky said as he sat on the beach they had found, actually maybe Tony had just bought it. He was still wearing parts of his uniform. 

Sam walked by him in a pair of swim trunks, they had stopped by a Walmart. "Speak for yourself." He said before running into the water and nearly drowning Natasha.

"I'm speaking of idiot Irish boy whose going to end up bright red if he doesn't put some god damn sunscreen on." Bucky said glaring at Steve who was currently taking off his shirt and heading towards the water.

"I'll be fine, Buck," he said with a laugh.

"They invented sun screen for a reason." Bucky shouted after him.

Three hours later they were on one of Tony's jets heading back to New York. Bucky chuckled, Steve was sitting beside him fidgeting with his shirt and seat harness. 

Steve glared at him, "not one word."

That just caused Bucky to laugh even more. All the way through the briefing Steve was messing with his shirt trying to keep it from touching his skin. The two of them were in the elevator alone when Steve just gave up and yanked his shirt off. "You know," Bucky said looking him over. "I don't think you were this red ever. Even when you were talking to dames." 

"I hate you," Steve glared at him. 

"No you don't because I'm going to be the one that has to put lotion on your back later," Bucky smiled.

Steve just groaned. 

Bucky laughed and stepped off the elevator into their apartment. "We should take a shower." He suggested as he slipped of his jacket and pulled of his own shirt.

"Only if you don't make fun of me for wanting a cold shower." 

"Of course I won't, Capsicle." 

"I hate you."

"You keep saying that word, I don't think it means what you think it means." 

"I hate you so much."

An hour later and Steve was in a towel complaining about being sunburned while admiring Bucky who was trying to dry his hair. "It hurts, Buck."

"Steve, go find lotion yourself if it hurts so much."

"But it hurts so much," Steve wined.

"Steve, you're such a child." Bucky laughed. He walked over to where Steve was sitting and climbed on top of him so that he was straddling the other guy. "Such a child," he said accenting each word with a kiss. 

"It hurts so much," Steve said as he dramatically fell on the bed. 

"Yeah and how did that feel?"

"Terrible, oh my God, that hurt so bad," Steve curled in on himself. 

Bucky laughed and hit Steve with a towel before walking off back into the bathroom.

"Bucky... What are you doing...?"

Bucky didn't respond as he dug through the cabinets in their bathroom. He came back out with a bottle of lotion. "You have to thank Pepper for this." He said as he sat down on the bed in front of Steve and began to put lotion on him. "The sounds you're making should have been illegal," Bucky whispered in his boyfriend's ear. 

Steve shuddered under Bucky. Bucky just smirked and pulled back before finishing with the rest of Steve's chest and moving onto his arms. "Buck, you're such a tease."

Bucky hummed, "If you say so." 

"I do,” Steve confirmed as he leaned into Bucky’s touch.

“You have a press conference tomorrow evening.” 

“Please don’t remind me. I guess it’s not appropriate to go to a press conference shirtless.”

“That might get you into a little trouble with Pepper.” Bucky said after he contemplated the idea, “And some of the more conservative news papers.”

“Well the conservative news papers can suck it.”

“Steve, I feel the need to hit you on behalf of you mother for that one.” Bucky chastised.

“They’re the bane of my existence.”

“That’s an exaggeration.”

“Nope, it’s really not.”

“I’m pretty sure it is.” Bucky said grabbing his phone.

Steve eyed it suspiciously, “What are you doing?”

“Making fun of you,” Bucky said opening the instagram app.

“No.” Steve said burying his face into Bucky’s shoulder.

“Oh yes.” Bucky grinned as he snapped a picture and posted it.

“Do I even want to know the caption?” Steve said as he buried his face into a pillow

Bucky read dramatically from his phone, “Captain America, a white boy who thinks he’s too much of a super soldier for sunscreen.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Oh look there’s already over 100 likes. Half of the comments are people trying to figure out where our clothes are. Oh well,” he said giving a very unconvincing shrug of his shoulders. “And the other half are laughing at you and calling you an idiot.”

“That press conference is going to be interesting. Are you coming?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Steve groaned into his pillow. “I’m too young for this kind of public humiliation.”

“You’re 97, grow up.”

“Actually, I’m 30, you’re like what 99?”

“No, if we’re counting time I was unfrosted I’m like 28 you jerk. I’m younger than you now, you cradle robber.” Bucky laughed as he flopped down on the bed beside Steve.

“Jerk,” 

“Punk,”

“JARVIS, can you get the lights?”

The lights went off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Steve refused to wear a shirt. “Steve, you know eventually you’re going to have to put on a dress shirt, right?” Pepper asked when they came downstairs to raid the kitchen.

“Don’t remind me, please, I’m trying hard not to think about shirts.” Steve said as he grabbed a mug of coffee and a bowl of cereal.

“Two ways you wouldn’t be having this problem. One,” Bucky said counting with his fingers as he got his own food and sat down next to Pepper at the kitchen table. “You could use sunscreen like the adult you are and then you wouldn't have the sunburn. Two you could buy shirts that fucking fit and then you wouldn't have the problem of them rubbing against your sunburn as much. I mean who even went with you to buy shirts?”

“Natasha and Clint,” Steve admitted sitting down next to Bucky.

“If it was anyone else I would punch them, but, JARVIS, remind me to send them a fruit basket.”

“Will do sir,” JARVIS responded.

“Thank you,”.

“So for this press conference it’s just going to be the two of you guys with me mediating. Don’t say anything stupid. Do you two understand?” Pepper asked pointedly.

“Yes, ma’am,” the two of them responded in unison.

“And if anyone brings up the picture you posted, Bucky, you’re to let me handle it. Understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Bucky said giving her a mock salute.

Steve took a sip of his coffee, “Bucky, don’t be a dick.” He said this as the elevator doors opened and Coulson stepped out and his mouth dropped open.

“Phil, you look so scandalized. Which is it? Steve without a shirt or Steve cursing? I do hope it’s the latter,” Bucky said as he casually cracked the knuckles on his right hand.

“Neither, I was shocked by how red the Captain is, if someone gives him blue shorts we could say the pledge to him.” He was interrupted by Bucky laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. He continued when Bucky calmed down. “You would think someone as old as him would have learned the importance of sunscreen by now.”

Steve groaned into his coffee, “I hate you all. Phil, I thought you of all people liked me.”

“Well, you’re a bit of an idiot.” Phil said pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

After Bucky managed to climb back onto his chair he asked Phil, “Is that folder for us?”

“Yeah,” he said placing the folder on the table. “It’s Tony’s version of the mission yesterday, I thought you two should go over it.” 

“Thanks,” Bucky said as he picked it up and flipped through it.

They ate their food in silence for a few minutes, occasionally eating each other’s food and drinking each other’s coffee. The silence was broken when Clint entered the room by jumping out of a air-duct, “STEVE, you’re an idiot.” He said slapping the super soldier on the back.

Within seconds Clint was on the floor with the air knocked out of him and Steve was sitting back down in his chair. “Steve, there will be payback delivered on you when you least expect it.” The archer said with a half hearted shake of his fist as he grabbed a spoon and began eating both Steve and Bucky’s breakfasts.

“Prank war?” Bucky offered.

“Prank war,” Clint confirmed. “I get to deliver the first prank.”

“Fair enough,” Steve nodded.

Phil just shook his head, “Do I even want to know?”

“They’re children,” Pepper explained as she stood up. “I expect you both in press room D in proper attire in half an hour.”

The four guys in the room snickered into their breakfasts. 

“Grow up,” Pepper said as she left the room.

“Who needs to grow up?” Natasha asked as she walked into the room and picked up Phil’s coffee.

“Apparently we all do,” Phil said as he picked up Steve’s coffee. 

“I need to talk to you,” Clint said pointing Bucky’s coffee at Natasha, “We need to plot. Steve has spiked a prank war and we must retaliate.”

“What did he do?”

“He hurt bird brain one's honor.” Bucky explained as he took his coffee back from Clint.

“Oh okay,” Natasha said nodding her head. “I understand.”

Phil looked at his watch, “Shouldn’t you two go change. You have twenty minutes before the press conference.”

“Ugh, Steve, come on.” Bucky said as he stood up and headed over to the elevator.

“I don’t want to.” Steve said shoveling cereal into his mouth.

“Steve Grant Rogers, get your star spangled ass over here.”

Phil snorted into his coffee.

Steve begrudgingly walked over to the elevator and got on. “I hate you.”

“There’s that word again. Do I need to get you a dictionary?” Bucky asked coyly.

Steve was saved from trying to come up with a respond to that by his phone making an alert noise. Someone had tagged him in an instagram picture. “When did she even take this picture?” Steve asked holding up a post from Natasha’s instagram. It was a picture of Steve that morning eating breakfast. The caption read ‘for those of you wondering if he had recovered.’ 

“Oh my god I love that woman.” Bucky chuckled.

“I hate you all.” Steve grumbled.

“Oh, but Stevie, you’re adorable.” Bucky said cornering Steve in a corner of the elevator and pecked him on the lips quickly before walking to the other side of the elevator.

“Bucky, you are the absolute worst.”

“I think you mean best.” Bucky said walking off of the elevator and into their apartment. “What do you think?” He asked a few minutes later, he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue button down shirt rolled up to his elbows.

“Uh, well, the jeans might be a bit much for a press conference.” Steve said looking the other guy up and down.

“Ugh,” Bucky said heading back into their bed room to dig through his dresser.


End file.
